parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: A Proud Day for Harry Hogwarts (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part ten of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in A Proud Day for James for the US) - (Ringo Starr) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 * Coaches as Themselves * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript *Narrator: One night, Rustee Rails and Montana were alone with Harry Hogwarts. Although Emelius Browne was beginning to think well of him, whenever a chance came, the other engines would talk of nothing but bootlaces. *Rustee Rails and Montana: Remember when they had to use a bootlace to get you out of trouble, Harry Hogwarts? *Narrator: They would tease. Harry tried to get back by talking about Rustee, who got shut up in a tunnel and Montana, who got stuck on a hill, but they wouldn't listen. *Montana: You talk too much, little Harry. *Narrator: Said Montana. *Montana: A fine strong engine like me has something to talk about. I'm the only engine, who can pull the express. When I'm not there, they need two engines. Think of that? I've pulled expresses for years and have never once lost my way. I seem to know the right line by instinct. *Narrator: Every wise engine knows of course that the signalman sets the switches to make engines run on the right lines, but Montana was so proud, he had forgotten. *Montana: Wake up, Harry. *Narrator: Said Montana next morning. *Montana: It's nearly time for the express. What are you doing? Odd jobs? Ah well, we all have to begin somewhere, don't we? Run along and get my coaches. Don't be late. *Narrator: So Harry went to fetch Montana's coaches. (Harry obeys and collects four Express coaches like three green and yellow Express coaches and a red Express coach and brings them to Fantasyland station carefully) They were all shiny with lovely new paint. He was careful not to bump them, and they follow him smoothly into the station, singing happily. *Coaches: We're going away, we're going away. *Harry Hogwarts: I wish I was going with you. *Narrator: Said Harry. *Harry: I should love to take the express and go flying along the line. (blows his whistle and puffs out of the way. Montana blows his whistle and backs carefully onto his Express coaches) *Narrator: Montana, with much noise, got ready to back down onto the line. Emelius Browne was on the train with other important people. And as soon so they heard the conductor's whistle, Montana started. (Montana chuffs out of the station, hauling his Wil Nor Wester train) *Montana: Look at me now, look at me now. *Narrator: He puffed, and the coaches glided after him. *Montana: Poop poop poop poop! Goodbye little Harry, see you tomorrow. (Harry pushes some freight cars into their proper sidings and fetches three other orange branchline coaches for another train) *Narrator: Harry watched the train disappear and then went back to work. He pushed some freight cars into their proper sidings, and went to fetch the coaches for another train. Harry had just brought the coaches to the platform when he heard a mournful noise. There was Montana trying to sneak into the station without being noticed. (Montana slowly pulls into Fantasyland station) *Harry Hogwarts: Hello, Montana. Is it tomorrow? *Narrator: Asked Harry. Montana didn't answer, he just let off steam feebly. (Montana blows off steam) *Harry Hogwarts: Did you lose your way, Jeffrey? *Narrator: Said Harry. *Montana: No, it was lost for me. I turned off the main line and onto the loop. I had to go all around and back again. *Harry Hogwarts: Perhaps it was instinct. *Narrator: Said Harry. Meanwhile, all the passengers hurried to the ticket window. *Passengers: We want our money back! *Narrator: They shouted. But Emelius Browne climbed onto a cart, and blew the conductor's whistle so loudly that they all stopped to look at him. Then he promised them a new train at once. (Montana gets uncoupled and runs light engine) *Emelius Browne: Jeffrey can't do it. *Narrator: He said. *Emelius Browne: Will you pull it for us, Harry? *Harry: Yes, sir. I'll try. (blows his whistle and sets off and couples up to Montana's four Express coaches) *Narrator: So Harry was coupled up, and everyone got on. *Emelius Browne: Do your best, Harry. *Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. (Harry blows his whistle and sets off with the Express coaches following) *Harry Hogwarts: Come along, come along. *Narrator: Said Harry. *Coaches: You're pulling us well, you're pulling us well. *Narrator: Sang the coaches. (Harry goes over the viaduct and blows his whistle to pass St Petersburg station and reaches Pwhelli station) *Narrator: Bridges and stations flashed by, the passengers cheered and they soon reached the station. Everyone said 'Thank you' to Harry, and Emelius Browne was very impressed. *Emelius Browne: Well done! *Narrator: He said. *Emelius Browne: Would you like to take the express sometimes? *Harry Hogwarts: Yes, please! *Narrator: Answered Harry. (Harry whistles excitedly) Next day, when Harry came by, Montana was pushing freight cars. *Montana: I like some quiet work for a change. (shunts some freight cars as Harry arrives) *Narrator: He said. *Montana: I'm teaching these cars manners. You did well with those coaches I hear. Good, we'll show them. *Narrator: And he gave his cars a bump. (Montana gives his freight cars a mighty bump!) Harry and Montana are now good friends. Harry sometimes takes the express to give Montana a rest. Montana never talks about bootlaces, and they are both quite agreed on the subject of cars. (Harry, coupled to Montana's Express, and Montana, coupled to his freight train with caboose, set off together, blowing their whistles) Category:Julian Bernardino